Keep Hope (Hope IV)
by Angelito Bloodsherry
Summary: En Enzo solo veían más que problemas cuando él, lo único que había intentado era ayudar. Cuando creía que la esperanza era una mala víbora, una persona le ayudará a encontrar la paz. Mantén la esperanza. Este fic participa en el Reto Especial "Celebrando los 10,000 post" del foro The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons.


**Título:** Keep Hope.

 **Autor:** Angelito97-Delena.

 **Pairings:** Enzo-Caroline.

 **Sinopsis:** En Enzo solo veían más que problemas cuando él, lo único que había intentado era ayudar. Cuando creía que la esperanza era una mala víbora, una persona le ayudará a encontrar la paz. _Mantén la esperanza_.

 **Advertencias:** 998 palabras.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí nombrados no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de LJ Smith, autora de The Vampire Diaries, del canal estadounidense The CW, y de nuestra _magnífica Plec._

 **N/A:** Esta historia no puede ser reproducida de forma total o parcial bajo ningún concepto. Si encuentran este fic u otro cualquiera en otra página decidme lo con urgencia. Yo misma me encargaré de ver si es plagio. Miren en mi perfil que páginas tienen permitido la reproducción.

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial "Celebrando los 10,000 post" del foro The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons._

* * *

 **Keep Hope.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La brisa fresca de las noches de Mystic Falls era lo único salvable de ese pueblo, era por eso que buscaba un hueco para desaparecer y perderse entre los árboles de la zona, nadie le echaría en falta y por un tiempo, podría perderse en sus propios pensamientos y olvidar así sus problemas.

Porque eso es lo único que tenía desde que fue liberado de Augustine y todos giraban en torno a Damon, aunque había tenido muchas ocasiones para desaparecer y olvidar a toda esa gente siempre permanecía allí, sabiendo que nadie le agradecería su ayuda, porque aunque parezca mentira, era gracias a él por lo que Damon estaba vivo de nuevo -más o menos- era gracias a él por lo que Stefan no tenía que seguir mintiendo a su familia con el tema de la sobrina Salvatore.

En resumen, gracias a él muchos problemas se habían resuelto y aún no había recibido ni un mísero gracias. ¿Tanto trabajo costaba? ¿es qué nadie se daba cuenta de su presencia? él también merecía un minuto de atención, no todo podía girar en torno a la dúo psicópata de Bonnie y Kai, a los desvaríos mentales de Damon y Elena, y a las idas y venidas de Caroline y Stefan, recordar a esos dos le daba dolor de cabeza.

Vale que en esos últimos meses había creado un vínculo de odio hacía Stefan, pero no era porque todo el mundo le quisiese cuando había hecho cosas horribles, no era tan estúpido para tenerle esos celos sin sentido, ni tampoco era porque Damon siempre le elegiría a él; era por Caroline.

Si, por una mujer.

Pero no es por los motivos que estáis montando en vuestra cabeza. Caroline le gustaba, pero odiaba que la rubia viese en Stefan una buena persona, con sus problemillas pero una persona de la cual depender, pero, ¿desde cuando un ser tan despreciable como Stefan se merecía su amor y su amistad? La había abandonado cuando más le necesitaba, mientras que él, siempre había estado ahí, detrás del teléfono esperando un llamado suyo.

Odiaba eso, tanto como a Lily por traicionar su confianza, pero por supuesto, ¿no debería estar acostumbrando a que todo el mundo le traicionase o le usase? y luego él era el vampiro malo, el sin corazón, el que le gustaba hacer daño por hacer, él que quiso usar a Sarah para su propia venganza personal, pero aquí nadie veía al chico, que había luchado por las buenas y por las malas en conseguir un sitio en esa peculiar familia, ¿nadie veía eso?

Tomó un puñado de hierba del suelo.

Ni siquiera le habían permitido despedirse de Elena. Hasta el idiota de Tyler tuvo una oportunidad, pero, ¿no él? pues eso iba a acabar ahí.

Con rapidez alcanzó el lugar donde se encontraba el ataúd de Elena, tal vez no pudiese entrar por el hechizo de Bonnie, pero si que podría quedarse ahí y charlar, de todos modos, Elena no podía ignorarle más de lo que ya habían hecho, podría hablar, hacer su propio monólogo sin ser juzgado.

— Hace una noche maravillosa, Elena —bromeó dejándose caer contra la puerta—. ¡Un mes desde que te quedaste... _dormida_!, y seguro que nadie ha venido a contarte las novedades, ¿verdad?

Sonrió misterioso y se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio para darle más fuerza a sus siguientes palabras, se pasó una mano por el cabello y miró al cielo, buscando allí la línea con la cual continuar.

— Caroline no se ha enrollado con el come ardillas, ¡aún! —se golpeó las piernas con ambas manos— ¡Y Bonnie sigue viva! Damon se arrepiente, lo veo en sus ojos... no sé si es idiota o es que estaba cansado de aguantarte y es por eso por lo que no mata a la bruja... ¡y sobre eso! ¿a qué no sabes lo que hace la bruja, todos los días?

Un crujido captó sus sentidos vampíricos, un dulce aroma recorrió todo su cuerpo, sonrió, pero esta vez su sonrisa era sincera.

— Visita el lecho donde se encuentra el cuerpo de Kai, no sé porqué lo hace. Puede que se sienta culpable, pero ahí se queda, pegada a su osito de peluche durante un par de horas diarias —susurró tranquilamente—. Nadie sabe que lo hace, todos tienen sus propios problemas. Barbie, sigue buscando un modo de despertarte, te echa mucho de menos... ¡y no aguanta a Damon!

Continúo hablando durante un par de horas más, así durante las próximas semanas y siempre, en un momento determinado, ese olor a frutas y a frescura recorría sus fosas nasales, cada vez tenía más claro quien era la persona que se atrevía a acecharle, pero siempre le daba el voto de confianza.

— ¡Damon y Bonnie se han enrollado! —canturreó para después empezar a reír a carcajadas limpias— Vale, vale... no suena creíble, ¡Dios es patético hasta por mi parte! pero necesitaba hacerte esta broma, _Lena..._

Se dejó caer en el suelo.

— Me gusta que cierta personita me siga, eso demuestra que para alguien valgo la pena —murmuró con la mirada clavada en el suelo—: ¿no crees que ya es hora de que salgas, rubia?

La oscuridad era un buen escondite para un alma desamparada. Caroline salió de la oscuridad, sin decir ni una palabra, rodeó el cuello del vampiro y lo abrazó, permanecieron allí más de una hora, sin mover ni un solo músculo, pero a Elena no le importaba en absoluto, le gustaba estar allí, sentada (o atada) al hechizo y observar a un Enzo muy diferente, abriéndose a ella completamente, sin darse cuenta.

Echaba de menos a Damon, pero con Enzo, saber de su alma gemela era mucho más fácil, podía seguir viviendo esos años encerrada allí sabiendo que Damon, insoportable o no tenía a alguien como Enzo dispuesto a hacer una locura por él.

Dejó que la pareja se abrazara, los dejó solos por completo, pero antes de marcharse, de ocultarse en su cuerpo de nuevo, de dormir, oyó su voz.

 _"Gracias, Elena"_

 **Fin.**


End file.
